Cancer cells are the result of structural changes in healthy nucleus. They are transformed from the body's own healthy cells under a variety of external and internal factors. Cancer cells can continue to self-replicate and proliferation. Tumors are formed after the accumulation of hundreds of millions of cancer cells. The proliferation of cancer cells is not controllable by the self-immune mechanism inside the body. They are not needed in the body. Cancer cells cannot become mature and do not have any benefits or functions on the human body. They consume a large amount of nutrition due to their endless proliferation. Cancer cells may spread everywhere. Most of them grow invasively, damaging the normal structure and functions of nearby tissues and organs, resulting in various degrees of dysfunction.
There are more than 2000 kinds of naturally occurring phenolic compounds. They are the products of plant life. They play an important role in plant growth and development, immunity, anti-fungal, photosynthesis and respiration metabolism. Phenols and quinones like the breath and blood of the living plants. Growing plants contain phenols and quinones. Unheated living plants also contain phenols and quinones. Phenols and quinones are present in plants just like enzymes and chlorophyll are in the plants.
Phenol can carry plant gases and enzymes into the human body to absorb carbon dioxide and other waste gases and produce oxygen. Phenol in its gaseous form can also stop cancer cell metabolism and development. Quinone can carry plant liquids and chlorophyll into the human body and exchange liquid with human cells to produce fresh blood. Quinones can also dilute and restrict the carcinogens. They may also expel the diluted carcinogens from the human body. Phenols and quinones enter together into the human body can exchange chlorine, ammonia, methane, hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide to produce oxygen, blocking the passage of nutrients to the cancer cell. They may also convert the starved, anaerobic cancer cells into good cells that rely on oxygen. If phenols and quinones can jointly act on cancerous cells, they can be easily reduce tumor and transform cancerous cells, giving the patient a second opportunity to live.